Nostálgico adiós
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Sólo espero que al ver las nubes no me recuerden con tristeza, al contrario. Cuando vean a las hermosas nubes nadar en el cielo sonrían y digan algo como: ¡Oh, que bonitas son las nubes! De seguro Shikamaru está durmiendo sobre ellas ahora, después de todo siempre será un vago, inclusive allá. / Leve ShikaTema. /Spoiler manga 647 y 649 (:'D). Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**G**enero: Tragedia - Angustia.

**A**ntes que nada: contiene leve ShikaTema.

One-shot inspirado en el manga 647 de Naruto Shippuden.

"Pensamientos"

* * *

_|** N**ostálgico adiós... |_

* * *

Los sentía. Podía sentir a Chouji e Ino tomarme entre sus brazos, y era tan cálido pese a que estaba increíblemente frío. Alrededor de mí también todo estaba borroso y, a la vez, claro. Eso de ver la vida en un segundo graciosamente era verdad. Podía percibir en mí tanta nostalgia por el ayer y la vida que hoy perdía. ¿Cuándo el tiempo de caminar empezó a volar? Me veía siendo ayer un niño aburrido como si nada hubiese pasado, si bien en un parpadear ya había crecido hasta el punto de ser parte de una gran guerra. ¿Pero cuándo fue que crecí? Me pregunto si acaso crecí. Creo que todavía soy un niño, uno que siempre se quejaba por todo.  
_  
"¡Qué fastidio! "Qué aburrido!" "¡Qué lata!" "¿Por qué siempre me toca pelear a mí?"_

¿Cuántas veces repetí esas palabras? Bastantes, supongo, pero parecen insuficientes. Yo tenía ese sentimiento de que debía haber más y por mí corrían las ganas de decirlas un par de veces más. Y ahora quería decir la primera, porque ver a Chouji y a Ino llorar era un fastidio, y descubrí que odiaba las lagrimas. También deseo decirle a Ino que es una fastidiosa, una escandalosa y una mandona, si bien encantadora. ¿Alguna vez le dije cuán hermosos eran sus ojos? Bah, en realidad nunca lo pensé, recién acabo de darme cuenta en una mirada fugaz. Y tenía que aprovecharla ya que sería la última que le daría. A Chouji quería agradecerle por su amistad. De mis labios le quise confesar que lo quería y apreciaba, que era mi mejor amigo. Anhelaba tanto alentarlo además, pedirle que no se rindiera y que no llorara por un ninja mediocre como yo.

_"Yo... sólo quería ser un ninja mediocre, recibir una paga normal... casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni fea ni guapa y tener dos hijos. El primero debía ser una chica y el siguiente un chico. Me retiraría de mi trabajo de ninja después de que se casara mi hija y mi hijo consiguiera un trabajo. Entonces podría jugar al Shougi y Go durante los días aburridos y vivir libre de preocupaciones mundanas... Después moriría de viejo antes que mi mujer. Ése es el tipo de vida que quería, pero me he esforzado demasiado, algo que no es normal en mí. Quería morir de forma normal. Me he metido en algo bastante problemático..."_

¿Y esas palabras? Me entraron ganas de sonreír. Sí, recuerdo haberlas dicho y recuerdo cómo fue que me adentré en ese algo que era demasiado problemático. No pude ser un ninja mediocre ni iba a poder cumplir esos sueños. ¡Y eso que había soñado tanto morir de forma normal! Ahora estoy orgulloso de lo que logré, sin embargo, y de haberme esforzado. Fue un fastidio pero un fastidio que de alguna manera valió la pena. Chouji, Ino, Asuma, mis amigos y mi familia hicieron que mi vida y el esfuerzo valiesen la pena.

_"En... verdad odio el cigarrillo... En verdad ese maldito humo... me hace llorar..."_

Ahora iba a reunirme con Asuma y esperaba que allá no fumara. Siempre odié el humo, pero por él siempre lo aguanté también. Y lo extrañaba, he de confesar. Extrañaba en verdad a mi padre y al dueño del cigarrillo culpable de esas molestas nubes de humo.

_"Quisiera ser libre, como las nubes que vagan por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación." "Las nubes son tan bonitas..."_

Las nubes, de hecho, eran hermosas. Eran mi Dios, las adoraba. Recién me doy cuenta cuánto tiempo desperdicié apreciándolas en la corona de un ambiente pacífico. Tiempo que no me arrepiento de haber empleado para observarlas. ¡Vamos! Valía la pena acostarme durante horas y adivinar las graciosas figuras que una nube imitaba. Ah, lo que daría por detenerme a observarlas una vez más. Me daban tanta paz, una que nunca conseguía cerca de esa mujer que por casualidad mis ojos atraparon.

_"Qué chica tan violenta. Me recuerda a mi madre." __"Qué problemáticas son las mujeres."_

Así que mis ojos se fueron a Temari, quien me veía en la lejanía con una mueca extraña en su rostro, una que nunca vi en una mujer fuerte como ella. ¿Era esa la mujer mandona y violenta que yo conocía? ¿Esa que inclusive causaba miedo? Porque con ella yo lo sentí. Claro que lo sentí. Era igual a mi madre y a veces daba el mismo miedo que ella. Si habré temido por mi vida alguna vez con esas dos. Pero no compartí lo suficiente con ella y ahora que la miro bien creo que debí haber cortado las horas que miraba las nubes para observarla a ella. Sí, era igual a mi madre y recuerdo haber criticado a mi padre por haberse casado con una mujer como ella, pero ahora lo comprendo. Mi madre era muchas cosas, cosas que me gustaban y cosas que no, pero la amaba. Amar. No, no creo amar a Temari. ¿O si? ¡Demasiado tarde para indagar en eso! Sólo puedo decir que me gusta, que aunque era demasiado guapa, en vez de "_ni fea ni guapa", _hubiera sido una buena madre en un futuro, una que quizás hubiera elegido como la de mis hijos. Porque podría ser mandona, pero también era pasiva e inteligente. Tranquila, y aunque a primera vista parece una chica superficial, en el combate es toda una guerrera y es implacable con sus enemigos.

No obstante, no quiero desperdiciar mis últimos pensamientos pensando en cómo hubiera sido mi vida junto a ella porque no tengo las ganas de lamentarme por el futuro que perdí y no voy a poder proteger. Ahora voy a morir y es tarde hasta para llorar, aunque... ¡Oh, quiero hacerlo tanto! Y no seré ningún heroe, ni el hombre vago y mucho menos el inteligente. Voy a morir como Shikamaru Nara, un ninja común que dio lo mejor de sí en ésta guerra para proteger a sus compañeros. Un hombre cuyas aficiones eran dormir siestas y jugar Shogi contra oponentes formidables. Alguien que le gustaba la caballa y algas marinas mientras no tanto los huevos cocidos. Hoy muero como el hijo de Shikaku Nara, mi padre, y... Yoshino Nara, mi madre. Yo en verdad espero que no me llore mucho. Y es que lo que menos me agrada de morir ahora es que dejo sola a la mejor mujer del mundo.

Mi cuerpo se siente realmente pesado al igual que mis párpados. ¿Es que por fin llegó la hora? Mi muerte. Jamás pensé que sería tan pronto. Si es mi fin porqué no decir algo. Imposible. No puedo hablar. Recuerdo nuevamente que es demasiado tarde para cumplir mi sueño de morir viejo. Así que adiós Chouji, Temari, Ino...

_"__Lo siento papá... a__l parecer me reuniré contigo pronto... Lo siento mamá..."_

Sólo espero que al ver las nubes no me recuerden con tristeza. Cuando vean a las hermosas nubes nadar en el cielo sonrían y digan algo como: ¡Oh, que bonitas son las nubes! De seguro Shikamaru está durmiendo sobre ellas ahora, después de todo siempre será un vago, inclusive allá.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

En realidad estoy llorando x'D.

Mi objetivo era hacer un espacio de Fanfiction sólo de Hinata con las parejas que me agradan, pero yo amo a Shikamaru y no pude evitar escribir este one-shot. Él es mi personaje favorito, sobre todos. Fue terrible que muriera y sorprendente para mí. No sé qué piensa Kishimoto pero fin y al cabo son sus planes. Miento al decir que no espero que reviva milagrosamente, porque eso es lo que quiero. Simplemente amo a éste vago y es difícil decirle adiós :')

Bueno, mi segunda pareja preferida es el ShikaTema, así explico la leve mención de ésta pareja. Sé que no está perfecto porque es la primera vez que escribo de Shikamaru (y el Shikatema) pero tenía que hacerlo.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**G**enero: Angustia.

**A**ntes que nada: contiene leve ShikaTema.

One-shot inspirado en el manga 647 y 649 (:'D) de Naruto Shippuden.

"Pensamientos"

* * *

_|** N**ostálgico adiós... |_

* * *

Entonces me encontré con lo que sería la nada. Muerto. Inconsciente. Solo. A mi alrededor todo era oscuridad.

Comencé avanzar hacia lo incierto, esperando no encontrar nada. Sólo quería caminar y recordar lo que una vez fui. Entonces, una extraña luz llamó mi atención. Lejana pero a la vez tan cerca, tanto que siquiera sentí el tiempo, si acaso existía acá uno; y ahí estaba él, con su rostro indefenso de la sorpresa al apreciar mi imagen. Sonreí. Se veía bien, tan sano. Claramente él no había esperado por mi presencia, hasta juré que por un momento se halló enfadado. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su hijo le había fallado, su hijo había muerto demasiado pronto y su hijo había abandonado a la mejor mujer del mundo. ¿Qué sería de su madre? Pensaba insistente, imaginando afiladas lagrimas resbalando por una piel cual porcelana.

Más atrás, oculto por la figura de su padre, se encontraba el que una vez fue su maestro. Soltó carcajadas impropias de él, imagínense cuán feliz estaba. ¡Pues, Asuma hasta muerto fumaba! Verlo rascarse la nuca avergonzado por su expresión fue todo un deleite; aunque no se acercó a ellos. Se quedó inmóvil frente a ambos cuerpos que lo miraban fijamente e intentaban traspasarlo con la misma. No existía lo que no fuese miradas entre los tres. ¿Qué decir, también? El silencio y las actitudes típicas de los presentes lo decían ya todo. Eran ellos y se estaban observando. Uno impasible, otro fumando, y el último con las manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de un pantalón.

De repente, quizás costumbre, Shikamaru miró hacia arriba. ¿En busca de qué, ya que no había nada? En espera de ver unas hermosas nubes, obvio, pero no había nada más que nada, y de nueva cuenta la nostalgia lo invadió.

—Asuma —pronunció conmovido. Luego se volvió a su padre, descubriendo su intranquilidad oculta—. Pa...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, sobresaltando sólo al menor de los tres hombres. Shikamaru parpadeó. Su padre estaba desapareciendo y Asuma igual. El pánico pronto lo invadió. ¿Es que acaso debía estar solo y no volvería a verlos jamás? Acaso desaparecería hasta no quedar nada de él. Apretó los puños y pronto no vio nada.

No sintió desaparecer y si bien seguía sin ver nada un dolor punzante lo recorrió por entero. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando. Podía respirar, con dificultad, y hasta sentir el abrazo de Chouji. Imaginó haber abierto cual platos ambos de sus ojos si bien apenas los entreabrió. Resultó que ahora en vez de oscuridad veía más bien manchas, colores mezclados y difusos. Ajustando pobremente su mirada divisó a personas a su alrededor. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Temari aunque todavía no se acercaba... Naruto.

Sonrió cuánto pudo. Su madre no estaría sola. Temari quizás podría más que gustarle. Las nubes tendrían el gozo de ser tener su apreciación.

—Lo siento, padre... —mi voz tan débil aunque me sentía vivo. ¡Tan adolorido! Intenté ampliar la sonrisa no obstante sintiendo de nueva cuenta nostalgia por los tiempos que viví junto a Shikaku y Asuma—. Naruto no quiere vaya allí aún.

Tampoco lo quería yo, porque al final era mejor despedirme con nostalgia de mi padre y Asuma, de aquellos que ya se habían ido. Pero...

¿Irme y despedirme yo? ¡Ni de lejos!

Desde hace tiempo me había metido en algo que era bastante problemático. Después de haberme esforzado tanto pese a mis ganas no debía retirarme. ¡No era justo cuando en realidad yo siempre había querido ver sólo las nubes! Además, sin mí qué sería de mis amigos, de la alianza y de Naruto. Mis estrategias, mi cabeza, eran lo más valioso en esta guerra.

Tsk... Todo volvía nuevamente a ser tan problemático.

* * *

[** A**_iko _**H**_yuuga-chan _]

* * *

En realidad estoy llorando x'D.

¡Estoy tan feliz que corrí apenas vi el capi a mendigar una computadora! Es corto, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, la hice en veinte minutos (¡Wow!), así que vaya a saber cómo quedó, ni lo releí. ¡Pero es Shikamaru, está vivo! :'D Soy tan feliz.

¡Saludos!


End file.
